A Desire, A Want, A Need
by Kanagawa
Summary: Bakura wants Marik. Bad. And he intends to have him.  WARNINGS: Lemon, Yaoi,  A little dark to begin with but not much
1. Chapter 1: Love?

Summery: Bakura wants Marik. Bad. And he intends to have him.

Pairings: Bakura and Marik

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yugioh or these characters in any way, shape, or form. I have NOTHING to do with the series. This is just for fun and should not be associated with any company that could sue me.

Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi, (A little dark to begin with but not much)

* * *

A Desire, A Want, A Need

Bakura entered the room and slammed the door. Marik didn't hear him. He was sitting in the room he had shared with Bakura for about a month now, with his music turned way up in his headphones. He was used to Bakura going off on a tirade without any good reason whenever he came home (usually about how Ryou was destroying his evil reputation) so he had learned to just ignore him.

But today, Bakura had something other than his reputation on his mind.

Marik was sitting on his bed facing toward the window across the room with his back to the door. He was leaning forward over a book and nodding to the music. He had on his purple shirt that Bakura could see was undone by how much of the tattoo on his back was showing. His skin-tight black jeans gently caressed his ass in such perfection that Bakura could see the outline of his briefs underneath them. The golden bands on his arms shone in the light of the setting sun streaming through the window. Bakura had to have him.

First he made absolutely sure that he couldn't hear him.

"Marik" he hissed. No reaction.

"Marik" he called out. His head still kept time with his music.

One last time for good measure: "MARIK!"

Marik turned the page in his book without a word. That was all that he needed. Without turning around, Bakura locked the door behind him. He walked up behind him, being careful not to betray himself, and breathed in his sent. His sandy-colored hair gave off a sent of vanilla and cocoanut. It drove him insane. He felt himself growing hard and could barely control himself.

Marik turned another page. Bakura couldn't tell what book it was and he really didn't care. He was just about ready to take him. He was so close to him.

Marik yawned and stretched, causing Bakura to jump back behind his own bed, which was next to Marik's but closer to the door. He counted to five before he looked up again. He suppressed a yelp as his member became painfully hard against his pants and gulped instead.

Marik's stretch had almost completely removed his shirt. It hung around his elbows and the collar dipped just low enough to drop below the belt loops on his jeans. His tattoo was fully revealed and his skin glowed. He had to have him. He had to have him now. He crept up behind him again. But this time he wasn't going to back off.

This time he sat on Marik's bed behind him but he still didn't care. Marik knew he was in the room now but he just figured he had kicked the bed like he tended to do when he was upset. Marik rolled his eyes and turned another page.

Bakura couldn't stand it any longer. He reached around Marik and quickly put both his hands down the front of his skinny black pants and grabbed his left inner thigh with one and his member with the other.

Marik jumped up, dropping his book on the floor and pulling his shirt back onto his shoulders. His headphones were left on the bed still on full blast. He stared at Bakura for a few seconds, unable to speak. Bakura grinned and lunged at him. Marik tried to run but Bakura was too quick. He pinned him to the floor, holding his wrists above his head, and kissed him roughly on the lips, pleading for entrance.

Marik was scared, but still he kept him out. He had never seen him like this before. Sure, he had a slight crush on Bakura, but he had never expected this. He didn't even know Bakura liked guys until now. Marik shook as Bakura pulled away from his lips and looked at him, still grinning despite his failure to claim Marik's mouth.

He leaned in close to Marik's ear and urgently whispered, "I will have you."

Marik shut his eyes tight as his unexpected admirer licked his ears one at a time, gently removing his golden earrings with his tongue. Each one fell to the floor with a slight _'chink'_. He was powerless and he knew it. Bakura's knees were on either side of his waist and he had his hands pinned above his head. All he could do was say,

"Please. Don't…"

Bakura chuckled quietly in Marik's ear. "But, I've already told you. I. WILL. Have. You. So just relax now Mari-Kun. And besides," now he sat up, not releasing his grip on Marik's wrists, "I thought you liked me. I've seen you look and blush. I wasn't sure at first, but then I found what I was looking for." He released on wrist to brush a stray piece of blond hair out of Marik's eyes. "Your journal."

Marik's eyes grew wide. Bakura smirked. That was the exact reaction he expected. Marik thought his secrets were safe. Nobody here could've read it! He wrote the journal he kept in hieroglyphics, so that if someone did find it in its hiding place, they couldn't read it. But then he remembered: He had taught Bakura how to read them. Bakura had asked one day and he hadn't thought anything of it. He never thought he would find it.

"I have to admit, you were very clever in hiding it from me. I didn't know you had one for a long time. But I suppose I should explain a little." Marik was beginning to feel Bakura's massive erection and was starting to get a bit turned on. "One day I was angry at Ryou and accidently stomped down on the floor enough to push my foot through. As I tried to pull myself out I fell and something moved under my bed." Here, he shook his head at Marik. "I mean, I would've never looked beneath the floorboards under _my _bed for your secrets. But enough talk. I want you _NOW_."

Bakura tried to kiss Marik's lips again, but this time Marik was ready. He had a free hand now. He shoved Bakura off and tried to get to the door.

But something stopped him. Nothing that Bakura had done, but something deep inside himself. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to be back on that floor, feeling Bakura's boner against his hips.

He turned around. Bakura was still sitting on the floor, grinning that evil grin he had been wearing since Marik had first jumped up and left him on the bed, crouching like lioness stalking it's pray. He tossed his glistening white hair back closing his eyes and shedding the blue over shirt he wore over his striped one. His mussels were flawless and were highlighted by the tight shirt that covered them. How he wanted to just touch them…

'_No! This is wrong! He's just confused, and so are you.' _He thought to himself. But he had never been more certain of anything in his life. He loved Bakura.

'_But he doesn't love you. He's only using you to-'_ Marik's train of thought was lost when Bakura stood up and began to walk towards him. He was still grinning but his eyes were different, somehow softer. Marik backed up until he hit the wall beside the door. Bakura stood in front of his and put his hands on either side of Marik's head, being careful not to catch his hair as he did.

"I'm sorry Mari-kun," Bakura said somewhat sincerely, but it was hard to stay focused because he was still incredibly hard from before, "But you're just so damn hot, I got ahead of myself. Please," Bakura looked him up and down, licking his lips in lust. He was about to attack again when Marik wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips to his.

Bakura was shocked at first and then relaxed into the kiss. When Marik broke away he looked into Bakura's eyes and smiled.

"Why don't we start just a little more gently" Marik bit his lip before leaning toward Bakura's ear and adding in a sexy whisper, "then, we can play as rough as you want."

Bakura closed his eyes and moaned as Marik rubbed the bulge in his pants as he spoke those words into his ear. Marik moved out from under Bakura's arms and started toward the window to close the blinds.

Bakura spun around, "No!" Marik stopped and turned, fearing a repeat of the first attack. But Bakura just smirked. "Leave them open. The light is perfect and it'll be dark soon. Besides, the whole world could watch and I wouldn't care." He stepped forward and took Marik's hands in his.

He led him, carefully this time, back to his bed.

He turned him and laid him on his back on the bed. Marik's shirt was still open and Bakura brushed the fabric to the side so that his chest was exposed. He ran his hands over every inch of his chest, memorizing each twitch, each curve, as his tanned skin glistened in the light pouring through the window. He slowly bent over and kissed his neck. Then he moved further down with each kiss. When he got to his navel, he stopped and tilted his eyes towards Marik's, making sure he was still ok with what he was doing.

Marik groaned when the kisses stopped, signaling Bakura to keep moving. He could see a bulge in Marik's pants beginning to grow and grinned. He licked his navel all the way back up to his neck. He moaned in pleasure as his love made his way back to his lips.

He kissed him gently and licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance again. This time he gained it, and he explored Marik's whole mouth before breaking for air.

Bakura swung his leg over his hips, recreating the position they had been in not five minutes ago. He felt he would explode any minute now, but he knew he still had time. He gently rocked his hips back and forth on top of Marik's causing him to moan. He arched his body just enough to let Bakura take off the purple fabric that still hung on his shoulders.

Marik reached over and pulled Bakura's shirt off, reveling his pale skin and mussels that were concealed under the striped shirt. Bakura let out a moan as Marik sat up under him and licked his nipples one at a time, softly blowing on them when he was through, making them stand erect. The chill made Bakura swallow hard.

Quickly, he ripped off the black jeans and threw them on the floor. He pushed the now nearly naked Egyptian down onto his back again, who was now panting heavily in anticipation. Seeing no point in leaving them there, he pulled the briefs off and shed his remaining clothes.

Bakura let Marik still his breath a little before he slid his pale body down his tan one and licked his unit that was fully erect now.

"B-B-Bakura!" he moaned in pleasure, wanting, no, needing more.

Bakura smirked and kissed Marik's second head before taking him fully into his mouth. Marik panted and moaned louder and louder until he felt himself leaking pre-cum. Bakura made sure to catch every drop.

"B-Bakura" Marik panted desperate for air, "I think it's time for us to try out your way." Bakura smiled again, this time it was pure evil. But Marik smiled back and merely said "I am at your mercy. Do your worst!"

That was what he wanted hear from the beginning.

Without missing a beat, Bakura turned Marik over and said, "Don't move." Marik was scared of what was coming but he knew that he wanted it, so he nodded and grabbed onto the headboard to help brace himself.

Bakura grabbed a lubrication tube he had in the table that separated his bed from the one belonging to the Egyptian boy that now lay naked waiting for Bakura's command. He enjoyed that.

He rubbed it on his hands and used one hand on his own member and the other to lube Marik's waiting ass. He winced as the two fingers entered him. He bit his lip, determined to contain himself.

"Here I come!" And with that, he was inside him. Marik saw stars across his eyes and yelped in pain. Bakura thrust harder and harder into him. He let go of the headboard and instead arched his back and grabbed Bakura's.

"Faster. Faster!" he yelled. He pushed him further into him. His nails left bloody marks in Bakura's back, making him moan in pleasure and pain. Then he hit that spot. Marik bucked and told him, "Again! Oh please! Oh Kami! Hit that again!" Bakura obeyed hitting that magic spot over and over again.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, OOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out, unable to hold back anymore. He released all his cum on his bed.

Bakura threw back his head and came inside of his blond partner with a triumphant yell in ecstasy. They wanted to collapse but the sheets were covered with Marik's seed. So they moved to Bakura's bed and Marik laid his head on his lover's pail, well-built chest. As they lay painting, Bakura smiled down at the blond, satisfied that he had fulfilled his promise.

"_I told you so." _He thought to himself, _"I told you I would have you."_

"Bakura?" Marik cooed, looking up at his love. "I'm very curious now. What were you planning to do to me, I mean, when you first came in?"

Bakura chucked, making his chest rise and fall under Marik's head. "You'll just have to wait until next time, won't you?" He squeezed his sun-kissed hand in his pale one and that was good enough for Marik.

The sun had been gone a while now and the moon was as round as a Kuriboh. It slowly rose on the other side of the building. It hung high in the sky before the new couple fell asleep.

Well, at least one of them did.

Bakura lie awake, laughing quietly to himself, being careful not to wake Marik. He was his now. He could now do whatever he wanted to him whenever he wanted. He owned him. And he intended to use this power to it's fullest.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey readers! This is my first story on Fan Fiction so I'm really open to reviews and ideas for my next ones. This is also the first lemon I've ever written so please let me know how you like it. I'll be writing other kinds of stories too, but if you want me to write another chapter for this, please tell me in a review or PM.

Thanks!

Kanagawa


	2. Chapter 2: Twist!

Ryou's eyes opened. It was bright, maybe nine in the morning. He tried to sit up and couldn't. He felt something on his chest but, with his vision blurry, he didn't know what it was. He used his free hand to rub his eyes. The room came into focus.

He looked down. He blinked a few times before he realized exactly what was holding him down.

He screamed. Loud.

"Marik! What on earth-?" He jumped out of the bed. "Bloody hell! Why are you naked? Why am I naked?" He covered himself and looked around franticly. He grabbed a towel hanging on the bathroom door next to him and wrapped it about his waist.

Marik sat up, holding Ryou's blanket to his chest, covering his exposed skin. He looked at him, very confused. He had his head tilted and had a puzzled look on his face.

They stayed there for a while, each trying to figure the other one out. Then Marik put it together and laughed.

"Ryou!" He laughed even harder.

Ryou backed toward the bathroom a little more. Here he was, in nothing but a towel, in front of his bed, where another naked boy was laughing.

"Ok Marik, will you just tell what is so funny and why the bloody hell you're in my bed, naked?"

"You are Ryou!" he grinned. He couldn't stop giggling now. "You're what's so funny! You better sit down. You may want to put on something first."

Ryou ran into the bathroom and grabbed his robe. He started back into the room. He hesitated but, eventually, curiosity got the better of him and he went back into the room and crossed to Marik's bed to sit.

Marik stopped him. "You don't want to sit there. Trust me."

"Why not?"

"I'll explain along with everything else. You have a right to know."

"Know what?" he asked sitting on the end of his own bed.

Marik explained about his night with Bakura. As he explained, Ryou seemed to become more and more uncomfortable. Marik didn't seem to notice too much though; he was lost in memories of the night before. When he finished he shrugged.

"And then you woke up as you and here we are."

"So, to be absolutely clear," Ryou said, speaking carefully, "Bakura had control of my body for the night, and he used it to sleep with you. Right?"

"Pretty much. I'm very sorry to have scared you-"

"Oh my god! That means that you and I have-" his eyes grew wide. Marik nodded. Ryou felt sick.

"I need some air," he said standing up. He went toward the door when Marik cleared his throat. He looked over his shoulder.

"You may want to change first."

Ryou looked down at the blue robe he had on. He turned red and headed back to his dresser. He grabbed some clothes, went into the bathroom, and locked the door. He showered in the hottest water he could stand. He got out, dried off, and changed into his clothes. He looked in the mirror. That was where he saw him.

"Did you have a nice morning, Ryou?" he asked grinning.

"What on earth were you thinking? You think you can just do anything you want in my body?"

"Well, I was bored. And what are you going to do about it? It's done"

"Bakura, you need to be careful in my body! You have no idea the trouble-"

"Whatever, Ryou. Just try and calm down." He sounded genuinely uninterested. Ryou knew it was useless to talk to him like this, so he gave up.

He opened the door. Marik, now dressed, was gathering up his sheets in a laundry bag. He heard the door and turned around.

"I am so sorry about what we've put you through, Ryou. I-" Ryou held up a hand.

"Please don't apologize, Marik. It wasn't really _your_ fault. Really, I just need a little time to adjust and talk to Bakura."

Marik nodded. Ryou left the room to walk in the morning light. He walked in silence for a long time. Finally, he decided he didn't want to be alone right now and walked to Yugi's house.

Yugi was working in the shop when Ryou came in. He looked up.

"Ryou, how are- Oh my God! What happened to you? You look terrible."

"I'm not sure. Can we talk for a minute?"

Yugi nodded. He led him upstairs to his room and pulled a few chairs out for them. "Do you need anything?"

He began to say no and then remembered how long ago it was that he had had something to drink. "Could I maybe have a glass of water? I've actually had quite a morning."

As soon as Yugi handed it to him he took three giant sips, emptying half the glass. Yugi looked at him. He looked at the floor. It was so quiet that they could hear the wind moving through the trees outside his window.

"Last night," he said at last, "Bakura… I mean… " He sighed. He couldn't say it. He tried a different approach. "Yugi, has the pharaoh ever done something while he had control of you? Something that you… I don't know…" He paused, trying to phrase his question carefully. "That you wouldn't do? That you didn't want to do?"

"Hmm…" Yugi leaned back in his chair, thinking hard. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, hitting the chain that held his millennium puzzle securely around his neck. "Like what?"

"Anything. Anything you wouldn't do on your own."

"Well, he tried eating spicy food once. It doesn't sit well in my stomach. Like that?"

They laughed. It felt really good to laugh. "No, not that. Something that could be… bloody hell, what's the word…"

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" Yugi looked him straight in the eye. Ryou could tell he was getting worried about him. "You did come here for help, right?"

He nodded. He drank the rest of his water and took a deep breath in. "Bakura… slept with Marik last night." He felt tears filling up his eyes. He put his head down to hide his face.

Yugi sat straight up and froze. Of all the possibilities that had crossed his mind of what could be going on, that wasn't one of them.

"Wait, so… you're telling me that Bakura and Marik are…" Ryou nodded. "But, does that mean that you-"

"Absolutely not!" He wasn't hiding his tears any more. "I mean… I don't know. That's why I came here. I thought maybe you had a problem like this with the pharaoh. Well, not exactly like this but… I don't know… I just didn't know where else to go!" He doubled over, burying his face in his hands. Yugi moved over and rubbed his back, waiting patiently until he could speak again.

"What do I do, Yugi? What can I do?"

"It's ok. I can't say that the pharaoh's done anything quite that… um… shocking." He thought for a while longer.

"Wait a minute! I have a theory, but we'll need to figure it out as we go along, and it might end badly."

Ryou looked up. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he almost yelled, "I'll try anything!"

"Ok, here's what we're going to do."

Author's note: Hey everyone who bothered to read this! Bet you didn't see this coming after that last one! I decided to get a little creative with the cliffhangers this time. Don't forget to leave your reviews and ideas in a comment or PM. What is Yugi plotting? Find out next time!

Kanagawa


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

Ryou walked up the hall to his apartment. It wasn't a far walk, but it felt like hours until he got to the door. Yugi had gone through his plan over and over for Ryou, but he was still worried he'd forget something important.

He turned the doorknob and cracked the door open. He took a deep breath and stuck his head inside.

Empty.

He sighed. Thank god Marik was out. He knew he'd have to see him eventually, but he just wasn't ready yet. He walked inside, shut the door and locked it, as he always did, and crossed to his bed. He was tiered and he wanted to sleep, but he knew better.

Sleeping was dangerous. That was when _he_ could take over.

He fell onto the bed. The plush sheets and soft pillow felt nice and cool against him. He hadn't realized it but he had been sweating bullets. He rolled onto his back and felt a sharp pain.

He flinched and let out a soft 'ouch' before sitting back up. Had that pain been there before? He couldn't remember. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed the small mirror on the sink and turned his back to the other. He removed his shirt.

Etched into his back were eight lines of dried blood. They started in the middle of his upper back and ran in curved lines down to his waist. The third one from the left was still bleeding a little and the blood was light red and smeared from touching his shirt.

Ryou picked his shirt up off the floor. Yes, there were a few traces of his blood on the back. Enough to tell him that these wounds were somewhat new.

He took some bandages out of the top drawer and began wrapping the tape around his middle. It took some time, but he finally got it done. Now he looked like he had been in a fight and was recovering. The bandage was soft and bended with his arching, sore back. That was good.

He put the tape back, left his blood blotched shirt in the sink, and returned to his bed. He lied down and locked his fingers behind his head. He sighed. This was going to be hard.

He closed his eyes. He had to think. He mentally went over every detail he could remember about Yugi's plan. It sounded simple enough, but the truth was it was going to be tricky, and Ryou knew he had never been a good actor.

After he was sure that he knew everything that he had to, his attention shifted to something Yugi had asked him:

"_We__ have __to __be__ careful,__" __Yugi__ said,__ "__we __know__ we__'__re__ dealing__ with __Bakura __here,__ but__ we__ also__ have__ to__ think__ about__ Marik.__" __Ryou__ looked__ up.__ He__ hadn__'__t__ thought__ about_ Marik's _role__ in__ all __of__ this__ and__ now __he __felt__ guilty __for __not __thinking __of __it__ earlier._

_Yugi continued, "How did Marik tell you again?" Ryou thought for a moment._

"_It was like… like he wasn't there. He was in… I don't know… a dream." _

"_A dream. What do you think that means?"_

What does that mean?

It could mean that Marik was in on the whole thing. That he was simply going over rehearsed material. Maybe nothing had happened after all, Ryou thought, it could have been some made-up thing meant to freak him out.

No, that wasn't it and he knew it. He had seen Marik's sheets.

It could mean that Marik was like Bakura: uncaring. That wouldn't be so shocking. He had been dealing with Bakura for weeks, so maybe it rubbed off.

Maybe it meant that Marik was the instigator. That it wasn't how he had told it to him, but, then again, . But that didn't seem too likely either. Marik had always been straight forward with Ryou, and the details sounded like things Bakura would do.

Well, that he now knew Bakura would do.

But what if it was a different reason? What if it was exactly how it sounded? What if… what if Marik was in love? With Bakura? With him? He didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to anyway.

If Marik was in love, (and Ryou was praying that he was wrong here) what did that mean?

He opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling. It reminded him of something he had read in a book:

"There was a fine series of hairline cracks up there that seemed to make a trio of interlocked W's."

What book was that from? He couldn't remember.

He stared at the W's. He wanted to think some more, but it was a lost cause. He was stuck in a nightmare. One minute he was keeping calm and the next he was going wild. Was this what going mad felt like?

He relaxed for the first time since his eventful morning. Maybe he was going mad. That could explain a lot. Maybe he already went mad years ago and now he believes that there is another person, thousands of years old, living in his body because he put on a necklace.

But he wasn't mad. He wasn't demented or disturbed. He was sure of that, even though, the more he thought about it, the odder his life seemed.

There was a sound outside the door.

Ryou sat bolt upright. He wasn't ready yet! He needed time to recuperate, he needed time to set things up, and- his shirt. Oh dear God, where was his shirt! He needed to set things up- but he needed a shirt! Yugi. Oh no, Yugi's not here yet! But even if he was things weren't ready and he was half exposed! What if he couldn't do this after all? All these thoughts were racing in his mind, making him unable to move at all.

Then, he heard a key in the lock- of the neighbor's door. He heard Mrs. Takahashi's voice as she struggled with her groceries.

He began to breath again. Laying here was wasting time.

He got up and put on a fresh shirt. It was a little tight with the bandage around him, but not unbearably. Yugi would be there soon and then things would be better. Even if only by a bit.

He began to work, setting up the things Yugi had sent him home with. There wasn't much, and the most important thing was still on it's way.

He looked out the window. He could see the sidewalk full of birds, the town fountain, some kids playing with their cards on the bench, and-

"Yugi!" Ryou called out to his friend. Yugi looked around. He knew it was Ryou, but he didn't know where he lived. He tried again.

"Yugi!" This time he looked up, scanned the building for a moment, until his eyes found his friend's wild haircut. One, Yugi thought, nobody but Ryou (or Bakura) could pull off. He waved.

"Come in!" He yelled down with half a smile. Yugi nodded and walked toward the building.

Ryou undid the lock and cracked the door. He went about fixing up his room. Violated or not, he had never liked to invite people into a messy room.

He picked up various clothes around the room. He found some of his socks, two pairs of Marik's pants, his belt, some of his books, and (to his utter disgust) Marik's underpants. He through it all into a laundry basket in the closet. He made his bed and closed the bathroom door, thought about it, then opened the door again to retrieve his blood stained shirt.

He frowned. This was his favorite shirt. Hopefully a wash or two would take the stains out.

"Hey Ryou!"

Ryou's heart flew into his throat and he jumped at the unexpected voice behind him, causing him to fall flat on his ass.

"Oops! I'm sorry. I forgot." Yugi said helping his friend to his feet.

"That's quite alright." He hoped that Yugi hadn't noticed the quiver in his voice, but he did. "Have you got everything?"

"Yup!" Yugi said, holding out a duffel bag full of things. "I hope this is enough."

_It __better__ be _Ryou thought to himself. The two walked out of the bathroom and began digging through the big, dark blue bag.

"I talked to the pharaoh. He's willing to help us out, but he's not happy about it."

"You can tell him that he has my eternal gratitude." Ryou said with a small bow.

Yugi smiled. He didn't tell Ryou that the pharaoh didn't know the whole plan.

"I'm going to the store. I'll be back soon. Need anything?"

"No Yugi, I'm fine." Ryou sighed. He dropped his head. His glistening white hair hung over his face. "I just wonder if we can really pull this off."

Yugi crossed to his friend. He put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Everything will be fine." Ryou looked up at Yugi. Here was someone willing to do anything to help out another person. He smiled back and nodded, even though he still wasn't sure.

With that, Yugi left, closing the door behind him. Bakura listened to his footsteps go down the hallway. He could hear the puzzle's chain jingle slightly as it's owner walked, as if assuring him it was still there.

Ryou touched the ring around his own neck. He wondered to himself why he had been chosen. Why he had to be this… this monster's host.

He looked out the window as Yugi headed toward the local market. His coat flared behind him in the breeze.

Ryou looked after him and uttered a single word:

"Misery"

He finally remembered. He had read it years ago. That was the name of that book.

_How__ appropriate_, he thought.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long. I really had no idea where I was going with this but I think you guys will like what I've got coming up. I know I still haven't given up what Yugi's plan is but that's because I'm still working out the details. Hopefully it won't take as long. Stay tuned and please review! P.S. Bonus points if you caught the references I made in this chapter! Stephen King and Takahashi.

Kanagawa


	4. Chapter 4: Morning

Bakura's eyes opened. It was bright, maybe nine in the morning. He rubbed his eyes. The room came into focus.

He looked over and saw a mass of blonde hair lying next to him snuggled under the blanket. He began to move and realized he was naked. Why was he naked? He couldn't remember.

He figured he must have blacked out. It wouldn't be the first time. It was a side effect of living in the ring. He decided to wake Marik.

"Hey" he cooed, "you awake?" there was a small stir from the form next to him but no response.

"Come on now, time to wake up." He smiled. It wasn't a warm smile.

"Alright, I'm up."

Bakura froze. He knew that voice too well. It wasn't Marik's.

He pulled the blanket off. He screamed a blood-curdling scream.

"You!"

Now he could see that the blonde's head was dug into the pillow. But when he moved, the rest of his hair was revealed. His half closed eyes fell on the pale face in front of him. His eyes shot open.

"You!" He yelled back. For a moment the two just looked at each other. Then they both realized that they were both bare-naked. The two blushed.

Shaking with embarrassment, Bakura began to get up. He thought about it a moment and took his pillow with him to cover his exposed body. He stood and shuffled to the dresser, not taking his eyes off the person still sitting in his bed. He reached behind him, fumbled with the drawer, and found a pair of sweatpants. Still staring, he attempted to put the pants on with his free hand.

Meanwhile, he was also being stared down.

"What are you doing in my bed, Pharaoh?"

Author's note: Holy shit! Did you see that one coming? I chose to do this chapter short because… well, I felt like it and I'm in charge. So there! I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise. Please review! (even though it's short)


	5. Chapter 5: Talk

The door to Yugi's soul room slammed open. The sixteen year old didn't flinch. He was in the middle of playing a video game.

"YUGI!"

Yugi grinned. "What's wrong?" He fought his laughter back and continued his game. Yami was not amused.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?"

Yugi paused his game and composed himself before turning around. He looked at Yami with his big eyes. It took all his strength, but he finally evened out his voice enough to say this:

"What?"

"You know damn well what!" he yelled. His face was bright red. "Why did I wake up next to a tomb thief? AND WHY THE HELL WERE WE NAKED?"

"How should I know?" he asked innocently.

"Yugi I swear to Ra-" He threatened.

"Calm down, Yami," Yugi stood up and walked over to the pharaoh. "It's nothing."

"NOTHING?"

"Nothing" Yugi insisted.

"Then what the fuck do you call it?"

"You can stop yelling," Yugi suggested, though the look on the pharaoh's face told him that that wasn't happening. "I told you, we're helping Ryou with Bakura."

"Now hold on, Yugi, you never said anything about-" he froze. He face-palmed.

He remembered this conversation. Yugi had worded the plan very carefully, thinking for a while before answering any questions. He had insisted that it was important to have his help for this because he was the only person who could. He had also said that he would have to interact with Bakura, even talk to him. The thought of being in the same room as Bakura sickened Yami, but it was to help Ryou so he had reluctantly agreed.

Yugi smiled. The look on the pharaoh's face was priceless.

Yami took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have done it if you knew." Yugi offered. "Plus, think of it as a little payback."

"For what?"

Yugi crossed his arms. "Remember last month when you-"

"Oh" Yami blushed "Right." There was no need to go any further than that. Yami knew what he was talking about and, he had to admit, this was pretty fair revenge.

Yugi nodded. "So you're just going to have to deal with this. Plus, I never lied to you, it is to help Ryou."

"How the hell does this help Ryou?"

Yugi sighed. He hadn't told the pharaoh what Bakura had done. All he had said was that he was having problems with him again and that he needed help. "I promise, I'll explain everything later. But, for now, you should probably get dressed. This isn't over yet."

The pharaoh, still red with anger and embarrassment, was beginning to sweat a little. "I trust you Yugi. I hope you know what you're doing." And with that, Yami returned to consciousness, leaving Yugi alone in his soul room.

Yugi couldn't help himself. He dropped to the floor and laughed hysterically. He laughed so hard that he began to cry. His sides hurt and he couldn't breathe.

To see the pharaoh that embarrassed! He wished he had seen Bakura's too. He knew that this was going to be good, but not _THAT_ good. Sure, it had been a little awkward climbing into bed with Ryou naked, but it had been worth it.

"_Are you quite sure about this?" Ryou asked from the bathroom._

_Yugi knew he wasn't comfortable doing this. Yugi wasn't too comfortable himself. He took off his jacket and placed it on the bed. He did the same with his shirt._

"_Trust me." Yugi called back, "I'm pretty sure this will do the trick."_

_Ryou poked his head out. "Nothing at all?" he asked, desperately pleading for any alternative. Yugi nodded._

_Yugi stood next to Ryou's bed, throwing his jacket across the floor. He turned toward his friend. "That's right. Nothing."_

"_Bloody hell."_

"_Don't worry. We don't do anything but go to sleep. When they wake up in the morning, they'll get the shock of their lives." Yugi threw his shirt._

"_They? I thought you told the pharaoh about this." Ryou came out of the bathroom in a robe and looked at a shirtless Yugi. _

_Yugi blushed and smiled. "I did. I just… left a few details out."_

_The two laughed a little. _

"_Alright then. Ready?"_

"_I suppose so. I just really hope you're right about this." Yugi nodded._

_The two stood on either side of the bed and turned their backs to each other. Yugi sat on the bed and removed his pants. Ryou undid the knot around his waist. Yugi slipped under the blanket and then took off his remaining clothing. He let them crumple beside the bed. The pharaoh would find them there. Ryou reluctantly reached over to the blankets and pulled them over his body. Shaking, he slipped the robe off beneath the covers and put it beside the bed._

"_Ryou," Yugi said with his back still turned, "You have to throw the robe where he can't get to it right away." Ryou sighed and picked the robe back up. He threw it to the other side of Marik's bed, out of sight._

_For a while, the two friends lay side by side in uncomfortable silence._

_Ryou decided to go over the checklist again. There were used candles on the dresser and bedside table. There were fresh rose petals all over the floor. They had changed the lamp's regular light bulb with a red one. They had scattered their clothes everywhere and there was cologne in his hair. The smell had made him wrinkle his nose when he put it on, but it had had settled since then. Everything seemed to be in place._

_But all of that was just for show. The most important part of the plan was Yugi._

"_Yugi?" Ryou quietly called to his friend._

"_Yes, Ryou?" Yugi asked. Ryou could tell that Yugi was as glad to break the silence as he was._

"_Thank you."_

_Yugi smiled._

_The two fell asleep shortly after that, and put their faith in their knowledge of the spirits they hosted._

Turned out pretty well, Yugi thought. He turned back to his game, still laughing to himself.

But, now that that was over, it was time to get serious. Bakura had also awoken. That meant one thing: he was probably yelling at Ryou. Yugi just hoped that Ryou could keep the act up.

Author's note

Hey readers! I thought my writing was getting a little dark lately, so I decided to write something funny! I'm thinking of making another one like this for Ryou and Bakura, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think. And for all of you who are wondering what happened to Marik, I'll explain that later in the story, I promise. I still want to hear any ideas you guys have about what I should do next. Please review!

Kanagawa


	6. Chapter 6: Anger

Ryou sat in the clouded void. It felt odd to sit on nothing, but he had no choice. His mind didn't come with furniture. He leaned back on his hands and sighed. His hands stopped him as if he were sitting on the floor, but still he felt emptiness under his fingertips. He shivered at how comfortable he felt in this void that was his own mind.

Bakura was coming. Ryou could sense it. Bakura was here…

And pissed.

Ryou took a deep breath and put on an occupied face. A look so full of dream and desire that it could only come from the truest depths of Ryou's soul. If he was going to do this, and do it right, he himself needed to believe it. He stared off into his own personal abyss.

Bakura floated up, still red in the face. His feet glided over the pastel clouds. His arms hung slightly behind him as if he were a ghostly sheet in the breeze. His hands were clenched in fists of rage.

Ryou turned his half closed eyes toward the approaching figure. He had the slightest grin on his face.

"So," Bakura shouted. His voice cracked a little. He crossed his arms, jamming his fists into the crooks of his arms. His eyes were almost on fire. He exhaled hard. Ryou thought that he could see steam shooting out of his nose.

Bakura cleared his throat and started again. "You, um… You want to tell me what's going on out there?"

Ryou's glazed eyes looked right into Bakura's enraged ones and innocently said:

"What?"

Bakura flew at Ryou and grabbed his collar. He pulled him up to his eye level. Bakura's hands were shaking with rage and his knuckles were white. Ryou thought he was going to break for a moment, but maintained his composure.

"You know bloody well what! The pharaoh is in our bed! And I am nude! Now I'll give you one more chance, human. What did you do?"

"What do you mean 'one more chance'?" Ryou said dreamily, "You can't hurt me. You need me."

Bakura pulled him even closer to his face. Ryou's feet dangled above the unformed ground. He was frightened and it showed. Bakura was too angry to notice.

"Listen to me, Ryou, if you don't tell me what the fuck that piece of shit is doing out there, I'm going to do some real harm to this body!"

Ryou's eyes shone. It was time to tell his story, but he couldn't do it like this, yanked up nose to nose with Bakura. So he clenched his fists and put everything he had into calmly stating the next thing he had to say. "Put me down, Bakura."

Bakura's eyes got madder and sweat began to appear on his white-hot fists. He bared his teeth and began to breath heavily. Ryou stared him down, appearing unfazed by his attack. Inside, though, Ryou's heart was pounding in his ears and throat.

Bakura shook as he slowly set Ryou down. His feet touched the ground of air. He breathed a small sigh of relief. Bakura released his grip on Ryou's collar. The shirt stayed crinkled and stretched from Bakura's heat. He rubbed his shaking knuckles, trying to get the blood back in his fingers.

Ryou was shaking too. He had never seen Bakura so mad. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his right foot. He fixed his hair, which had become rather frazzled from his sudden ordeal, and took his time fixing his clothes like Yugi had told him to do. He crossed his arms softly.

_The longer you take telling him the story," Yugi told him, "the less he'll pay attention to your true emotions. Making him wait will only make him madder. That's what we want."_

Ryou half opened his eyes again. Bakura was furiously waiting for Ryou to begin.

"Thank you."

"Just start talking, mortal!" Bakura sneered. "I don't have the time or patience for any games right now."

"I don't understand," Ryou said pulling at his crinkled shirt, "you didn't care when I woke up next to Marik like this."

Bakura's eyes went wide. "Like thi… What did you do? For fucks sake, what did you do?"

"You see Bakura," Ryou took a deep breath and tried to remember everything Yugi had told him about keeping calm. It wasn't easy. "after your little… adventure the other day, I needed help." He shrugged, "What better person to talk to than Yugi? He has the pharaoh to deal with after all. Would you like to sit?"

He leaned back again to where he had been sitting before Bakura had charged. Bakura didn't move. Ryou shrugged again and settled himself.

"So I ended up at the card shop. Yugi knew something was wrong. He always could read me like a book…" he stared off into space again and sighed a little. Bakura was getting impatient. Ryou said nothing for a while.

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted. His voice echoed through the space.

Ryou snapped back into the moment. Everything was just like Yugi had said it would be.

"I'm sorry, Bakura. I'll get on with it." He shifted forward a little and continued. "So, I went to Yugi's and we talked for a long time. He offered to walk me home."

Bakura began squeezing his arms in his hands. His pale skin was turning red.

"When we got here, Yugi, well…" Ryou smiled a little more, "Yugi… kissed me!" Ryou giggled at the thought, making the idea more believable. Bakura wasn't happy were this was going.

Ryou calmed himself. "And after that, one thing led to another and… and…" He blushed. It looked like he was just lost in thought to Bakura, but really he was laughing at how absurd the idea was.

"So," Bakura offered, "lets get something straight. You and Yugi… you're…" Ryou nodded.

Bakura turned from red to green. He began to sway where he stood. He looked like he was going to faint.

Ryou wanted to say something, but he held his tongue and followed Yugi's instructions. He simply tilted his head to the side like a curious dog.

Bakura stumbled back and fell. He said nothing. He just stared at Ryou, shocked.

"But… you're straight." Bakura finally croaked.

"Yeah, I though so too," Ryou laughed, "but I guess not, huh?"

Bakura thought for a long while. Ryou did some more daydreaming. The two sat in mirror image of one another. Their emotions seemed to be mirrored as well; dream and despair in perfect reflection.

Bakura's emotions danced across his face. He was angry. Scared. Sick. Confused. Finally, he settled on anger. He lunged forward and tackled his host. The two flew through the air. Their matching hair engulfed them in a sea of white as they tumbled back. Bakura ended up on top of Ryou. He sat on Ryou's stomach and pulled his collar again. The two were nose to nose as Bakura spoke.

"You bastard! You have contaminated this body with the flesh of the pharaoh! Why? Why couldn't you have left it alone! You fucked up, human. Now I have to do twice as much work! But I will succeed. I will! Just you wait, Ryou." Bakura threw back his head and laughed.

Bakura dropped Ryou's collar and then, still laughing, shattered as he went back to face his foe in the real world. Ryou was left alone.

He sat up. He felt a slight pain where Bakura had been sitting on him. _How do I feel pain?_ Ryou wondered _I'm just a spirit here. _He shook his hair out of his face. He collapsed on his back and smiled.

He made it. He had actually pulled it off. He began laughing silently. He shook all over from terror and relief all at once. The sweat on his brow began to cool and he started breathing again. Really breathing. He was lightheaded from all the deep breaths and…

Wait. What did Bakura just say?

_Succeed_?

Author's note:

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long. I had such a hard time deciding what to do in this chapter. Funny thing is, I wrote the first page of this on a restaurant napkin when I was out with my family. Never thought it would end up like this though. Imagine! Anyway, what will happen now that Yugi's plan has taken full effect? And what is Bakura talking about? Keep reading! Please review!

Kanagawa


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward

Bakura poked his head out of the bathroom. Yami was there putting on his boxers. Bakura turned a disgusted shade of green.

_This sucks,_ he thought.

Yami turned. The two connected eyes and blushed, shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of each other. Yami slid to the other side of the bed, shrinking behind the mattress frame.

Yami silently cursed Yugi and his "brilliant" ideas. He fumbled with the clothes Yugi had left next to the bed. They were a little small, but whatever as long as they were on.

Bakura retreated into the bathroom. He checked his body over. He saw the scratches on his back in the mirror and thought of his night with Marik.

_Marik!_

This wasn't good. If Marik were to find out about all this-

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Bakura spun around. A small voice came through the door, but it was too quiet to make out.

"What?" Bakura barked.

"I said I have to go." Yami said a little louder.

"I'm not keeping you here! Go!"

"No." Yami sighed. "I have to _go._"

Bakura gritted his teeth. "Occupied, Pharaoh!"

Oh come on tomb thief!" Yami called back. "Let me in!" He pounded his fist on the door. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't imperative!"

"Alright! Alright!" Bakura called. He was too angry and upset to enjoy this new control over the pharaoh, let a lone argue with him. Plus, he didn't want piss all over his room.

He unlocked the door and flung it open. There stood the almighty pharaoh of Egypt with his legs tightly locked in place. The two enemies exchanged wicked looks as they passed each other.

Once Bakura was clear of the doorway, Yami slammed the door and locked it. After a few seconds, a loud sigh of relief was heard through the door.

Bakura rolled his eyes and began foraging for more clothes.

_Baka Ryou! _He thought. _Ruins everything I work for. I swear to Ra, if I didn't need this body…_

He continued to bitch in his thoughts for a while.

The toilet flushed and the sink was turned on.

Yami didn't want to go back out there. He really wanted to send Yugi out. This _was_ all his fault. But he couldn't do that. Bakura would probably kill him.

After all, it _was _all Yugi fault.

Meanwhile, Bakura was contemplating running out before the pharaoh came back, but that would leave his room vulnerable to the pharaoh's doings, and he didn't like the thought of that. Just the idea that he could do something to his things kept him in the room.

Yami took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was full of tension and hatred. Each was burning to kill the other.

Finally the silence was broken.

"Get out." Bakura sneered.

Yami glared at this common thief giving him orders. However, he also had no desire to stay another moment in this hell. He walked toward the door.

Neither mortified Egyptian moved their gaze from the other, as if they would pull a weapon at any moment. They both knew this idea was crazy because they had just seen each other completely naked, so both knew the other couldn't have anything on them. Nevertheless, you can never be too careful when dealing with the enemy.

Yami found the door knob and gently opened it. The, in a final attempt to regain his power, he turned his back on Bakura.

Bakura didn't move as the pharaoh began to walk away.

Before leaving, he spoke without turning. His voice was grim.

"We speak of this to no one."

And with that, he walked away.

Bakura, still in his own form of shock, stood watching the empty doorway. When his senses returned, he quickly walked over and slammed the door.

_Just wait Pharaoh! Soon it'll all be over. Then, I'll destroy you cleanse this body once again. Just a little longer._

He through his head back and laughed in spite of everything.

Just then, Marik entered the plaza. Had he been a moment sooner, he may have seen Yami passing the fountain, but he wasn't, so he didn't.

He entered the building and pressed the elevator button.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Um… okay so… I may have written this a few months ago and just kept forgetting to post it. Don't judge me. Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry there isn't more, but I'm still kinda working out the details. But, whatever happens next, I hope you guys will keep reading to find out. Any suggestions would be awesome! Seriously, I'd love your help. Please Review!

~Kanagawa


	8. Chapter 8: Shower

Bakura was in the shower, so he didn't hear the key in the door. He didn't hear the door open or when Marik called out for him. He didn't even notice when the bathroom door began to open.

Marik poked his head into the bathroom. He smiled when he saw Bakura's shadow behind the curtain. He crept in.

Bakura stood under the water scrubbing his head with a lavender shampoo. He finally began to calm down a little from the events of today. He was actually starting to smile a little.

Baka Ryou.

Just then, the shower curtain flew open. "Hello!"

Bakura screamed and jumped a little. This caused his feet to slip out from under him and he fell down in the tub. He threw his hands out and grabbed onto the first thing he could find. This happened to be Marik's shirt.

Bakura hit his head on the tub as he pulled Marik down on top of his naked body. He groaned.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Bakura!" Marik said quickly. "Are you alright?"

Bakura opened his eyes. Marik's clothes were getting soaked with water. The thin material became transparent and stuck to his flawless body. His hair was beginning to get dark under the water.

"Y-yes, Marik." Bakura said smiling. He wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and pulled his face closer to his. "I'm fine now."

Marik blushed hard. Bakura was still naked and now they were both soaked.

But… Bakura was smiling. So he must be okay with it. He leaned in and kissed his pale lover. He pulled away and smiled. They began to kiss some more. And some more.

Soon, the kisses became more passionate and urgent. Marik started rubbing his hands all over the naked body below him. Bakura started tugging on the drenched clothes that separated their bodies.

Marik's shirt tore, revealing his glistening wet abs. Bakura ran his hands down his lover's warm chest.

The water was like a drug that created a need for intensity. They're slippery bodies trying to hold one another, the thrill it gave them to feel the water drop onto their bare skin, and the strain they both felt against the pants that Marik was still wearing that were sticking tightly to his figure.

Marik reached down and grabbed Bakura's hardness. Bakura moaned, giving Marik the chance to explore his mouth with his tongue. The water made it easy to move his hand up and down quickly.

Bakura gasped and Marik started making his way down his body with kisses. Bakura felt the water that Marik's body had been blocking for him grace his chest.

Marik licked Bakura eagerly, tasting something besides water as he did so. He took Bakura into his mouth and sucked greedily. Bakura thrust his hips forward and pushed the back of Marik's head, forcing himself further down Marik's throat. Marik moaned a little and the vibration ran through Bakura, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

Bakura came. Marik was so surprised that he swallowed without thinking. Bakura thought that it was sexy as fuck.

He panted heavily as Marik pulled his head up for air. He used his hand to flip his soaking wet hair out of his face. He smiled slightly, still a little surprised at what had just gone down his throat.

Bakura grinned back at him. Because the tub was slippery, it was easy enough for Bakura to flip the position they were in. Soon he was on top of the half naked Egyptian.

Marik's breath caught as Bakura leaned down to suck the water off of Marik's nipples. His hands found the zipper on Marik's pants.

Because they had gotten so wet, they were hard to take off, but the two managed. His underwear, which had been stuck to his jeans, were gone when Bakura looked back down.

Marik felt the water rain down on his bare skin. Despite the warm water, it made him shiver.

Bakura sat with his knees on the ceramic before Marik. He looked down on his nude, tan body. He was panting. Waiting.

Bakura pulled Marik's legs, taking his head off the side of the tub. He positioned himself as he pushed Marik's legs into the air. The water made it easy for him to slide inside.

It was hard to keep his grip on the tub. This made everything a little more interesting. The two slipped and moaned and laughed together as the water kept pouring down on them.

Bakura finally found a place that he could hold on to and began thrusting in and out. Marik's moans got louder with every push. Bakura panted and tried to keep the water out of his eyes as he continued to drive his weight into Marik.

Bakura came again. Marik moaned.

"Please, don't stop yet!" Marik pleaded. He wanted to cum hard, so he was holding back as long as he could. He knew he was almost there.

Bakura obeyed and continued to push inside his lover as hard as he could, despite how sensitive he now felt. After a little bit though, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and Marik's breath returned. He gasped out, breathing hard.

Bakura wasn't done though. He wouldn't be satisfied until Marik came.

He flipped over again. The water that had been trapped under the two sloshed around the tub and down the drain. Marik's back felt the warm artificial rain shower down on his tattoo.

Bakura pulled him into a deep kiss with one hand and used the other to slide his fingers into Marik.

He instinctively tried to pull back out of shock, but Bakura still held on to him and deepened the kiss.

Slowly, he slid in one, then a second. Marik breathed heavy as he felt himself leaking. It dripped onto Bakura, but was masked by the down pouring water.

Bakura skillfully began thrusting his fingers. He explored the innermost part of Marik's body, feeling every curve, every muscle. He started pushing harder and faster. He released Marik's head so that he could breathe better. Marik's breath hitched with every movement.

At last, Marik couldn't hold off any longer. He screamed in pure elation as he came. The warm liquid that flowed out of him covered Bakura's lower stomach.

The two struggled to catch their breath. Marik's arms fought to hold up his now exhausted body.

Bakura moved over a little and Marik squeezed himself in next to him. The water washed away Marik's fluids and sent them spiraling down the drain. The two boys lay together in one another's embrace as the warm water poured over their bodies.

They stayed like that for a while, but Bakura's fingers were beginning to prune. So the two stood up, kissing one last time before turning off the shower. The water ran over their skin as smooth as the Nile.

Bakura got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. Marik followed.

As Bakura started to dry his hair, Marik hung his wet clothes up on the shower curtain rod. The water dripped off like tears cried from a joyful bride.

"I'm going to get dressed. Do you want anything from the store?" Marik said, walking to the door. His hair was still matted down from the water.

Bakura laughed and picked up another towel.

"Now wait a minute." Bakura walked over to Marik. "You can't go out like that." He draped the towel over Marik's hair and rubbed vigorously. He whipped of the towel and laughed at the fluff of hair that now stood on Marik's head.

Bakura took a hairbrush and tenderly brushed the blonde hair down into a civilized look. Well, as civilized as he could.

"Now go on." Bakura said with a light tap on Marik's unclothed back. "And while you're out, pick me up something sweet." He took Marik's chin between his thumb and finger. "Something almost as sweet as you." He gave him a small kiss.

Marik smiled and nodded. He turned and walked out of the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.

Bakura grinned.

_Excellent. _He thought to himself. _Just two more days, and I'll be able to say goodbye to this body and the pharaoh once and for all. This world shall belong to me!_

But, this time, he did not laugh. He just sighed a breath of accomplishment. As he brushed his hair out, he thought about Marik's daydreaming face as he ran to the market.

Meanwhile, outside, Marik, now clothed, headed out the door. He pushed the button and waited for the elevator. He thought about what kind of treat he should buy for Bakura. He thought he remembered Bakura liking red velvet cake.

He was just running through a list in his head of bakeries nearby when the elevator door opened.

But the thought of cakes was soon gone from his mind. He stared into the elevator and it's single passenger.

The passenger also stared for a moment before nodding to the Egyptian.

"Hello Marik."

He nodded back. "Hello Yugi."

Author's note:

WOW! I thought this chapter would go somewhere COMPLETELY different. But whatever. By now you all must have realized that I seriously don't plan these things and that most of the time I have no idea what I'm doing. Oh well. Keep reading to see what happens! Please review!

~Kanagawa


	9. Chapter 9: Elevator

The two stared at each other, each unsure of what to do. They weren't exactly enemies anymore, but old feelings are hard to forget.

Yugi broke the tension with a smile. "How have you been doing?"

Marik, trying to be civil, smiled back. "I'm fine. I hear that you're at the shop alone for a while?"

Yugi began to speak when the elevator door began to close. He threw out his hand and laughed a little as he pushed the door back open. He stepped out and the two let the door close. They listened as it sank back down to the lobby.

Yugi rubbed his neck. "Yeah, um, Grandpa is visiting some friends for a while so it's just me.

"That's got to be boring." Marik said crossing his arms. "We should do something sometime."

Yugi was shocked. Why would Marik want anything to do with him after…

"Bakura… Didn't say anything odd lately, did he?" he asked.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Yugi quickly changed tactics. "Well, I've been hearing from Ryou a lot lately. That's all.

Marik's breath caught for a moment. "Really?"

Yugi nodded. "He seemed a little… strange isn't quite the right word… more frazzled I guess."

Marik cleared his throat. "Did he…did he say anything odd?"

Yugi tried to read Marik's face. He wasn't sure if he should tell him anything if Bakura hadn't yet. Plus, Marik was blushing hard, so he would probably flip if he knew that Yugi knew about everything.

Yugi shrugged "Not really. He just looked like he had been in some kind of accident. I asked if we should go to the hospital but he said nothing had happened. It just seemed weird to me."

Marik breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly, realizing what he had done, covered it with a cough.

"Anyway, I just came to check on him. Is he home?"

Without thinking, Marik shook his head. No, he left a little while ago. I was just going to the store. Would you like to join me?"

Marik's eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said.

Yugi noticed. "No, I'm alright," he smiled, "I'll just wait for him in the room. He won't mind."

Marik thought of the soaking wet, naked Bakura he had left in the room.

"No!" he yelled. Yugi looked at him confused. "I mean," he recovered, "please, come with me. It'll be fun."

Yugi wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble either.

"Sure, I'll go."

"Great it's been a while since we've gotten the chance to hang out by ourselves."

"We can stop for coffee. My treat." He smiled.

Marik smiled back and pushed the elevator button. They heard it roar to life and start to move.

They didn't know it, but at that moment, the two had the exact same thought:

_What the hell am I going to talk about with __him_ _for the next few hours?_

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys! I'm back! I actually had this chapter written down in my notes for a while and just never got around to posting it. SORRY! Anyway, I'm back into my writing swing so I should be updating again soon. What's going to happen? keep reading to find out! Please review!

~Kanagawa


End file.
